I Need to Talk to You
by Richie S
Summary: In the wee hours of the morning Jen Zi asks Sky to talk. He wonders what is going on, perhaps his life depends on it?


Sky contemplated his good fortune; the heart of Dawn Star was perhaps the most precious thing he had ever stolen. Even now as she cradled her head on his pectoral her gentle breathing served as a call for him to meditate about all of her traits that enthralled him. Her insane beauty, matched only by her martial talent, which of course was exceeded be her massive heart which gave warmth to the rare diamonds she called her eyes. Their brightness betrayed a respectable intellect which fed on the small library of Two Rivers and was sharp as any one that could be found in the Scholar's Garden. It was those eyes that had attracted Sky's attention in the first place, so warm and innocent he couldn't resist. The truth was evident to the thief; he had been granted heaven on earth in the form of spending the rest of his life with this goddess asleep in his arms.

However his bladder told him otherwise. Sky carefully disentangled himself from Dawn Star as not to awake her and quickly threw on his clothes and stepped out of the tent to find some temporary release. On his way back he found himself longing for the scent of her hair and beginning to hope for an encore of last night when a voice snapped him out of his reverie "Sky, I need to talk to you." It was unmistakably Jen Zi and she sounded as if she had a hard edge in her voice like she did not want to be kept waiting. A little puzzled about why she would be up so early Sky began to walk over when she noticed Jen Zi sweating with long sword in her hand as if she had just been training. That was when a sudden memory popped into Sky's mind.

Old Mother Kwon's teahouse was the latest stop for their merry little party as Kang prepared the Marvelous Dragonfly for take-off. Sky volunteered to stay behind in case needed his help. He was quickly told to get lost as Kang rightfully foresaw his motive of looking for something valuable to purloin. In any event he crossed the threshold of the tea house when he saw a surprising sight; a badly beaten lummox and an irate Dawn Star and a stoic Zu holding back an even more irate Jen Zi. "Dammit, he came after you Dawn Star! I was defending you!" "I could've handled it!" Dawn Star retorted, "He was already drunk and my kick already surprised him! I didn't want to make a scene and have Wildflower see all of this!" There was a 3-second silence before the two young women repeated the same basic argument; Sky was able to pick up the gist of what happened. Some lummox came unto Dawn Star, she politely declined, he would not take no for an answer and went to grab her. She landed a kick on him that sent him to the floor in shock. He quickly got to his feet intent on settling things when suddenly Jen Zi showed and beat the fool within an inch of his life.

With this memory fresh in his mind Sky began to feel a flame of fear burning in his mind, that fool was left half-dead because he tried touching Dawn Star. What would she do to the man who had taken her friend's virginity? Gulping Sky noticed that Jen Zi looked agitated, if not seething. Her chin was tucked in and she was slightly hunched over as if to lunge. Her lips were stretched over the teeth of a caustic smile and her eyes were narrowed as if she were reading sloppy calligraphy. In short she looked pissed and Sky knew at that very moment he was a dead man. "Good seeing you looking spry at this time of day" she said in that slightly hard voice "I need to talk to you, about Dawn Star" "Oh, I…" Sky began to stutter and finally just nodded to cut short his stammering. With a sudden smile Jen Zi suddenly moved towards him…

…and pulled him into an embrace. "I've been worried about Dawn Star for so long, I'm glad that she has found someone, I've never seen her look happier!" Sky let out his breath, he couldn't have been happier as well; the Empire's greatest warrior wasn't going to beat him to death after all. "In fact Dawn Star and I have always thought of each other as sisters so that makes us in-laws. There is just one more thing." Jen Zi suddenly pulled away from him and hefted her sword and Sky knew his relief had come too soon. His fears materialized as he found the tip of the swords leveled at his groin and he waited for the hell to start. "If you ever do anything to hurt her…" Jen Zi began and trailed off, "well you get my point." Jen Zi recoiled from Sky and had a flash of guilt on her face. "I'm sorry, its just that I 'm not feeling my best and am letting it get me down. I can tell Dawn Star is really happy and so are you. I just don't want either of you to do anything stupid."

Sky felt his mind sputtering as he had been on what seemed to be the brink of death twice in matter of seconds but somehow had been managed to cheat it both times. Thanking Jen Zi he addressed her as sister-in-law as she requested and thanked her for her acceptance and quickly bid her fell well. Jen Zi briefly studied Sky's retreating form before returning to her sword kata "He looked so scared, but it wasn't him. It's just that practicing with the sword helps with these damn menstrual cramps" she muttered to knowone in particular.


End file.
